Aallias Salmon's Channel
Hi, I'm Allias Salmon and this is my channel. I like Ice Age, Tarzan, My Little Pony and any animated films or shows. I make cast video with Movie Maker on my dad's Laptop. A in Alphabetical Order: #''Aladdin '' #''Aladdin and The Return of Jafar'' #''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' #''Disney's Allias'' #''Allias 2 : Monkey Do'' #''Allias 3 : Mammoth Quest'' #''Almost Naked Animals'' #''Annoying Orange'' #''The Aristocats '' B in Alphabetical Order: #''Bailey and Megan'' #''Bailey and Megan - Plant Problem'' #''Bailey and Megan 2 : Return of Beatriz'' #''Bailey and Megan 3'' #''Balto'' #''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'' #''Balto 3: Wings of Change'' #''Bambi'' #''Bambi 2'' #''Big Hero 6 (2014 film)'' #''Brother Bear '' #''Brother Bear 2'' C in Alphabetical Order: #''Cats Don't Dance'' #''Chicken Run'' #''The Cleveland Show'' #''The Croods'' E in Alphabetical Order: #''The Emperor's New Groove '' #''The Emperor's New Groove Kronk's New Groove'' #''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' #''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' F in Alphabetical Order: #''Family Guy Season 8, 9 and 12'' #''The Fox and the Hound '' #''The Fox and the Hound 2'' #''FurTV'' G in Alphabetical Order: #''A Goofy Movie'' #''The Great Mouse Detective'' H in Alphabetical Order: #''How to Train Your Dragon'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' #''Hercules (1997 film)'' #''Horton Hears a Who (2008 film)'' I in Alphabetical Order: #''Ice Age '' #''Ice Age The Meltdown'' #''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' #''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' #''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' #''Ice Age Mammals of North America'' #''Ice Age Mammals of North America : The Meltdown'' #''Ice Age Mammals of North America : Continental Drift'' J in Alphabetical Order: #''The Jungle Book '' #''The Jungle Book 2'' K in Alphabetical Order: #''Kung Fu Panda'' #''Kung Fu Panda 2'' #''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' #''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' #''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' L in Alphabetical Order: #''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' #''The Lion King '' #''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' #''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' M in Alphabetical Order: #''Madagascar '' #''Madagascar Escape 2 Africa'' #''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' #''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' #''Merry Madagascar'' #''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' #''Mulan'' #''Mulan 2'' #''My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic'' N in Alphabetical Order #''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' O in Alphabetical Order #''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' #''Oliver and Company'' #''Open Season'' #''Open Season 2'' #''Open Season 3'' P in Alphabetical Order: #''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' #''Penguins of Madagascar'' #''Pocahontas'' #''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' #''Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)'' #''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' R in Alphabetical Order: # The Rescuers Down Under S in Alphabetical Order: #''Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' #''Scooby Doo on Monster Island'' #''Shark Tale'' #''Shrek'' #''Shrek 2'' #''Shrek the Third'' #''Shrek the Halls'' #''SuperMarioLogan'' #''The Simpsons'' T in Alphabetical Order: #''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' #''Tarzan II'' #''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' W in Alphabetical Order: #''Walking with Dinosaurs'' #''Walking with Dinosaurs : The Movie'' #''Walking with Beasts'' #''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' #''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' #''The Wild (2006 film)'' #''Wreck-It Ralph'' Category:Aallias Salmon Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies